The Sakura
by ryfildzah
Summary: Dulu dan sekarang. "banyak yang berubah..." lirihnya. ia genggam erat-erat Sakura yang dipegangnya. NejiHina. friendship.


The Sakura

Cast: Neji Hyuuga x Hinata Hyuuga

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Rate: T

a/n: they're belongs to their parents, hokage, their clan, especially to Masashi Kishimoto. Straight fic.

oOoOoOo

Neji kecil tersenyum manis, ia menatap ramah kepada perempuan kecil di depannya. Yang ditatap malah membunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh besar disampingnya.

"ayah, apa dia yang namanya Hinata?" Neji kecil berbisik kepada ayahnya. Tatapan lugunya hanya dibalas senyum tipis ayahnya, seperti terkesan dipaksakan.

Neji kecil terdiam, ada apa dengan ayahnya? Namun, ia kembali menoleh ke arah hinata. "kau pasti Hinata. Aku Neji! Salam kenal!" Neji kecil tersenyum sumringah. Hinata menatapnya takjub. Ia tak pernah melihat orang seceria itu. Dan melihat senyumnya saja sudah membuat semburat merah di pipi Hinata.

Ayah Neji menepuk pundak Neji kecil. Ia menoleh, mendapati ayahnya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Hinata bermain? Bunga sakura sedang bermekaran disana."

Mata Neji kecil berbinar. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk mengajak perempuan kecil yang berbeda setahun denganya itu bermain.

"ayo, Hinata-sama! Kita bermain!" Neji kecil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Raut wajah Hinata sedikit ragu. Ia tidak pernah terpisah jauh dari ayahnya. Apa harus ia pergi dengan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya?

Hinata kecil mendongak saat ayahnya mengelus kepalanya lembut. "pergilah Hinata." Senyum ayahnya.

Dengan ragu Hinata pun menyambut tangan Neji yang terulur ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia genggam tangan Hinata dan menariknya. "aku pergi dulu! Aku akan menjaga Hinata baik-baik!" janji Neji kecil.

oOoOoOo

Neji dan Hinata kecil menatap kagum pada pohon sakura didepannya. Melihat bunga-bunga Sakura itu bermekaran, benar-benar indah dimata mereka.

"Hinata-sama, apa kau pernah melihat sakura?" tanya Neji. Hinata menggeleng. Neji kecil menatap wajah Hinata yang tertunduk malu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya gatal. "benarkah?"

Hinata kecil hanya mengangguk. Tangan mungilnya meremas ujung bajunya, ia gelisah. Neji tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, aku akan mengambilkan satu bunga sakura untukmu" Neji mengambil sebatang kayu dan berjinjit berusaha mengambil sakura yang terdekat dengannya.

Hinata kecil bingung, kenapa ia mau mengambilkan bunga untuknya?

Neji menggenggam sebuah bunga berwarna merah muda di tangan mungilnya dan tersenyum lebar. "aku dapat! Lihat kan? Aku hebat! Hehe"

Semburat merah di pipinya muncul kembali saat Neji memasangkan bunga sakura itu di telinganya. Neji tersenyum puas. "benar-benar cocok. Kau benar-benar manis Hinata-sama!"

Hinata terperanjat dan mendadak tersipu. Ia mulai menyukai Neji, orang yang paling ramah yang pernah ia temui.

Neji kecil memiringkan kepalanya. "ada apa Hinata-sama? Kau tidak suka bunganya?"

Hinata membelalak dan menggeleng cepat. "a-aku s-s-suka.."

Neji kecil terkekeh. "nah begitu. Dari tadi kau sama sekali tidak bicara" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "aku belum pernah menemui orang sepertimu."

Hinata menoleh, menatap wajah neji yang memandang pohon sakura didepannya. "aku selalu bertemu dengan teman-teman ayah, tapi mereka menyeramkan. Mereka juga tidak mau diajak bermain"

"sampai akhirnya ayah mengajakku bertemu dengan Paman Hiashi. Ayah bilang, aku akan punya teman untuk diajak bermain. Aku senang ternyata itu kamu, Hinata-sama!" Neji tersenyum lebar.

oOoOoOo

"aku tak akan pernah menyetujuinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, Hizashi." Tegas Hiashi. Hizashi memandangnya lurus. Ia tahu kalau akhirnya akan begini, namun inilah yang harus dilakukannya demi kedamaian dua negara.

"ini demi desa, nii-san..." sudah lama ia tidak memanggil saudara kembar satu-satunya seperti itu. Setelah segel didahinya terpasang, ia diwajibkan memanggilnya dengan "hiashi-sama", mengingat posisinya sebagai keluarga kalangan bawah. Mungkin ini kali terakhirnya memanggil Hiashi seperti itu..

"mereka menginginkanku, Hizashi! Bukan kau!"

Terkadang sulit juga menghadapi saudaranya yang keras kepala.

"aku melindungimu bukan sebagai pemimpin klan ini, klan Hyuuga. Aku juga tak sudi melindungimu hanya karena kau keluarga utama. Kau tahu, aku membenci mereka. Tapi, kau tahu, aku melindungimu karena kau saudaraku. Dan inilah kebebasan yang aku pilih."

"aku tak peduli! Aku-ukh!" Hiashi tersungkur sebelum sempat meneruskan kalimatnya. Hizashi membungkamnya dengan melayangkan telapak tangannya sekuat tenaga ke perut Hiashi.

Hizashi benapas lega. Ia dapat merasakan tatapan kaget dari orang-orang disekelilingnya, termasuk sandaime hokage.

Hizashi mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. tempat ia beragumen dengan Hiashi, saudaranya. Tempat dimana pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun ia tak pernah menyakiti saudaranya. Tempat dimana ia terakhir kali melihat wajah saudaranya, wajah klannya. Tempat dimana ia harus berpisah dengan keluarganya, termasuk anak semata wayangnya, Neji.

oOoOoOoOo

"Hinata-sama! Ayo kita pulang. Langit mulai gelap. Aku khawatir ayah dan paman mengkhwatirkan kita." Ajak Neji kecil. Ia genggam jari jemari Hinata yang lebih mungil darinya.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia juga khawatir kalau-kalau ayahnya mencarinya.

Neji kecil menarik tangan Hinata dan melangkah lebar. "ayo!"

Hinata kecil sedikit kewalahan menyeimbangi langkah Neji yang begitu lebar. Ia dapat merasakan kekhawatiran di setiap langkahnya.

"nii-san..pelan-pelan.." lirihnya. Neji yang menyadari Hinata yang kewalahan, sedikit memperlambat jalannya.

"ngg..maaf Hinata-sama. entah kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu ayah-"

Hinata menatap punggung didepannya. "Hinata-sama juga begitu kan?"

"ah! Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita bermain di taman itu lagi? Kita ajak Paman Hiashi dan ayahku untuk ikut juga!" seru Neji riang. Ia benar-benar suka hari ini, walaupun ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..

oOoOoOoOo

**13 tahun kemudian**

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya. Memang tak ada yang lebih baik selain indahnya musim semi. Bunga Sakura yang bermekaran, angin sejuk yang berhembus, membuat damai hati siapapun.

Ia lemparkan senyumnya ke arah burung-burung yang hilir mudik di langit biru tanpa awan. Seolah mereka bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hinata.

Hinata terus berjalan. Rambut biru gelap panjangnya sedikit tersibak terkena hembusan angin hangat musim semi. Ia singkirkan sedikit helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti. Ia terpaku.

Dia disana. Rambut coklat panjang yang terikat, wajah tirusnya, punggung tegapnya yang terbungkus Baju putih lengan panjang...

Dan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Walau senyum itu tak sehangat dulu, Hinata tetap menyukai senyum itu.

Kenapa ia disini? Apa yang membuatnya ke tempat ini?

"kemarilah Hinata-sama. Bunga Sakura sedang bermekaran." Hinata tersentak. Neji tahu akan kehadirannya.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia berdiri disamping Neji dan menatap puluhan bunga Sakura yang bermekaran.

"nii-san... kenapa disini?" pertanyaan Hinata memecah kesunyian yang sedari tadi menggeluti mereka berdua.

Hinata berpikir, seorang Neji dapat meluangkan waktunya untuk menyaksikan Sakura yang bermekaran? Bukankah untuk seorang jounin muda sepertinya mempunyai banyak misi yang memakan waktu lama?

"aku hanya ingin kesini. Sudah lama. "

Bisa dibilang, Neji merindukan tempat ini. Tempat yang dapat melupakan sejenak rasa sakit hatinya akan kematian ayahnya.

Neji mengambil sebuah bunga Sakura dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Ia tersenyum, "haruskah ku selipkan ini ditelingamu?"

Hinata dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pertama, karena Neji tersenyum padanya. Kedua, tawaran Neji yang mengingatkannya pada waktu dulu.

Ia menggeleng dan mengambil bunga Sakura yang diberikan Neji. "arigatou, Neji nii-san..."

Kalau bleh jujur, ia menyukai Neji yang dulu. Neji yang hangat dan ceria. Neji yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Namun, perkembangan tak bisa dihindari bukan? Neji telah dewasa, dan Hinata harus terbiasa dengan itu.

"banyak yang berubah..." lirih Hinata. Ia mengenggam bunga Sakura dan mendekatkannya ke hidungnya.

Neji menoleh,"apanya?"

Hinata terkejut, Neji dapat mendengar suaranya. "po-pohon! Po-pohon sa-sak-sakuranya j-jauh lebih p-pendek sekarang!" ucapnya terbata. Ia keceplosan.

Neji terkekeh pelan, "itu hanya karena kau yang bertambah tinggi Hinata-sama."

Neji menatap langit dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "ayo pulang. Aku tidak yakin kau sudah bersitirahat setelah pulang dari misi."

Hinata menatap punggung Neji yang mulai meninggalkannya. Ia tersenyum. Neji mengkhawatirkannya, walaupun Neji tidak lagi menggenggam jari jemarinya dan menariknya seperti dulu.

"kau mau disana sampai malam? Paman pasti mencarimu." tegur Neji tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

ia menggenggam erat Sakura ditangannya. "t-tunggu nii-san!"

oOoO **FIN **OoOo

review?


End file.
